


The sky is blue (I love you)

by baeblade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeblade/pseuds/baeblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're jsut reallyin love ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sky is blue (I love you)

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa whined from where he lied on Iwaizumi’s bed. After a solid 3 seconds without answer Oikawa repeated himself, louder. Iwaizumi remained silent, so Oikawa heaved himself of the bed and shuffled over to Iwaizumi.

He was hunched over a book. His head resting on his hand, and his eyes scanning the letters and numbers lazily. Oikawa identified it as their chemistry book and huffed.

“Iwa-chan” He dragged out the syllables.

Iwaizumi just grunted.

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan” He repeated the name over and over, watching Iwaizumi’s shoulders tense and his head turn towards Oikawa slowly. Only when they had eye contact, when he had Iwaizumi’s full and undivided attention, he stopped.

“ _What_?” Iwaizumi growled.

Oikawa smiled, one of his rare true smiled, where his eyes crinkled and his teeth showed. “I love you.”

Iwaizumi had to break line of sight. Oikawa could see the soft pink dusting his best friend’s cheeks.

“..you too” Iwaizumi murmured.

“Oh, what was that? You should speak up”

Usually Iwaizumi would be annoyed by Oikawa’s blatant teasing but this was different. He wouldn’t punch or yell at Oikawa for showing affection and expecting some back. Especially, if he was wearing _that_  smile. Iwaizumi sighed, “I love you too”

Oikawa put his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. When he pulled back Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s face into his hands. He pulled him closer to kiss him again. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s lips stretch into a grin. He pulled away to take a breath but Oikawa wouldn’t let him. He peppered Iwaizumi with kisses.

“Stop” Iwaizumi laughed.

“Stop being so cute then” Oikawa chided.

Iwaizumi pressed their lips together roughly, biting Oikawa’s lower lip. Oikawa pulled away with a content sigh, his cheeks wearing the same pink tone as Iwaizumi’s. They locked eyes and failed horribly at trying not to grin like love-struck idiots.

Oikawa felt the need to say something, like how much he enjoyed moments like this, how pretty Iwaizumi was when he had this expression, how much it meant to him that Iwaizumi precisely remembered the way Oikawa liked to be kissed and touched.   
He wanted to declare his love for Iwaizumi again and again. It would never lose meaning.

But for a moment they felt so connected that words were unnecessary. He knew by the way Iwaizumi looked at him, loving gaze and crooked smile, that Iwaizumi already knew those things. Sometimes it felt like he knew everything about Oikawa, from the sounds he made when he was having nightmares to the way he liked his coffee.

He leaned down to press their foreheads together, wanting to touch. Iwaizumi thoughtlessly laced their fingers together.

Oikawa didn’t have to voice any of the thoughts that went through his mind.  You don’t tell the sky it’s blue

**Author's Note:**

> "hey, didn't u say u'd finish those other fics (a year ago)"
> 
> hahahah... ahhah... haha... ha....... .....


End file.
